


with you

by polyjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just pure cheese, side noren, t for swearing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjaemin/pseuds/polyjaemin
Summary: Their faces still just inches apart, Donghyuck watches as all of Mark’s features shift in reaction – his jaw going slack and mouth falling open, his eyes going impossibly wide, flicking back and forth between Donghyuck’s eyes and the ring he’s holding up beside them.“Merry Christmas, Mark L – ”He’s cut off by Mark capturing his lips with his own - one single quick, passionate kiss.some Christmas fluff for the prompt “tis the season for proposals”~
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas mhnation ♡ had to take the title from bieb’s mistletoe since it’s a mh song now lmfao
> 
> really just wanted to write some cheesy fluff going into the season so i think i at least achieved that hehehe 🧀

“It’s perfect, Hyuck,” Jeno’s eyes are wide as he picks the ring up out of the box, turning it around in his hand, its matte black finish absorbing the light. “Mark will love it.”

“Thank fucking _God,_ ring shopping sucks,” Donghyuck exhales, falling back onto his couch in relief. “Way too many options. Like, what the hell is ‘tungsten’? It took me a month of research and three different stores just to find one that was subtle but nice and affordable, and now I don’t know if it’s even simple or just, like, boring.”

“Mark’s style is pretty simple though? This is totally something he’d wear.”

Donghyuck looks to Jeno, searching his face with trepidation. “You’re sure?”

“It’s perfect, seriously,” Jeno repeats, certain. “And I think you proposing spending your lives together will make him love it no matter what. Because he loves you, you know?”

“Cheesy,” Donghyuck says, but his smile is warm. “Thanks, Jeno.”

“Can we tell anyone else yet?”

_“No.”_

“Hyuuuuuck,” Jeno frowns. “What about Jaemin?”

 _“Fuck_ no.”

“Still not even Renjun?”

“Absolutely _not,_ ” Donghyuck answers, snatching the ring out of Jeno’s hand and stuffing it back in the tiny jewelry box. “No one, and _especially_ not Mark’s best friend. Even if he is your partner-slash-soulmate or whatever gross shit you and Renjun call each other. This is _top secret._ ”

❅♡❅

The Christmas Eve dinner party at Mark’s parents’ house is nice, but Donghyuck is restless, itching with anticipation. His stomach swirls uncomfortably with anxiety and excitement, and even though he’d die for Mark’s mom’s bulgogi on a normal day, he can barely take more than a few bites. 

“Hey, you okay?” Mark asks him quietly, hand on the small of his back as they stand from the table. “You barely ate anything.”

Donghyuck reassures him, brushing it off as just a stomach ache - not that that’s even much of a lie - but it doesn’t seem to fully ease Mark’s concern. He eyes Donghyuck for another half hour before announcing to his family that they’re leaving early, insisting despite all their protests, and another half hour finds them stepping out into the cold nighttime air, breaths puffing out ahead and moon shining bright above.

Mark moves to walk toward the nearest subway stop, but Donghyuck stops him, putting a hand on his arm, “Wait, let’s walk down by the river.”

“You sure? We shouldn’t be in the cold if you’re feeling sick, I can just take you home -”

“I’ll be fine, come onnn,” Donghyuck interrupts, sliding his hand down Mark’s arm and into his coat pocket. He curls his gloved fingers through Mark’s and tugs him along. 

Mark falls into step beside him, and Donghyuck starts humming the first verse of _Winter Wonderland_ , switching to the lyrics on _A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walkin’ in a winter wonderland._

Donghyuck turns to meet Mark’s eyes, and from the way he’s looking back at him, eyes wide and bright, the way a warm smile touches his lips, Donghyuck knows that he remembers.

It was three years ago to the day, when he’d dragged Mark down to the river by his parent’s house, singing about a _winter wonderland_ , even though there wasn’t a drop of snow in sight, even though it was a bit too warm and damp for late December, a cold drizzle leaving tiny drops on Mark’s glasses. 

Donghyuck had just found out that it was Mark’s favorite Christmas song, had caught Mark dancing around to a Christmas playlist in his kitchen a week before and teased him for it endlessly since. But he’d sang it to Mark, that night, voice light and sweet, mouth curling round the Ls in accented English, because he knew it reminded Mark of snow, and family, and home, because it made him smile at Donghyuck the same way he was smiling now.

It was three years ago to the day, when he’d pulled Mark close and kissed him for the first time, lights reflecting off the river beside them, when he’d cupped his hands around Mark’s face and said _I think I’m in love with you_ , and they took each other’s hands, and hadn’t let go since.

( _“It’s not even a winter wonderland,_ ” Mark had said, after. _“It’s_ raining.”

 _“But we are happy tonight,_ ” Donghyuck had said in English, and Mark laughed, and intertwined his fingers with Donghyuck’s.

 _“Yeah, we are.”_ )

“This looks… exactly the same as it did three years ago,” Mark says when they reach the riverfront path, a line of dim lampposts running alongside it, wreaths hanging from their rests. “But at least it’s clear tonight.”

A few long moments later he adds, voice quiet, eyes still on the moon, “I can’t believe it’s been so long.” 

“Three years with me…” Donghyuck matches his volume, and then says, voice still reverent, “You’re the luckiest man in the world,” and it makes Mark burst out in laughter.

“Man, I can’t even deny it though. I really am.” 

Donghyuck watches Mark laugh freely, happily, and his other hand curls tightly around the small jewelry box in his coat pocket.

“Mark –” 

He’s interrupted by Mark’s phone dinging twice in his pocket, and huffs in frustration as Mark stops walking and pulls it out, strangely eager. An excited smile breaks across his face in an instant, and he turns to Donghyuck, who is not prepared for the words that come out of his mouth:

“Dude!!! Renjun and Jeno are engaged!!!” 

Donghyuck’s answering _What?!_ is somewhere between a gasp and a shriek.

Mark turns his phone toward Donghyuck, open to his text chat with Renjun, who a picture of a bright gold ring on Jeno’s finger glaring back at him, and a single text beneath it, saying just “!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“Oh my god, he finally did it!!” Mark’s face is bright with delight, staring down at his phone. “He was so fucking nervous even though I told him there was no way Jeno would, like, literally ever say no. Oh my goooood.”

“You _KNEW?_ ” Donghyuck’s voice goes impossibly higher.

“Uh,” Mark pauses, looking up at Donghyuck, finally realizing Donghyuck’s reaction. “Yeah?”

“For how long??”

“Um, a few months?” And when Donghyuck’s face goes even more contorted in offended shock, “I wanted to tell you, but he wouldn’t let me!”

Donghyuck’s mind races, unsure if he wants to laugh or cry at the intense happiness for his friends, at the utter indignation of his thunder being stolen on the day he was planning to propose, at the fucking _gall_ of Renjun keeping this from him to not risk Jeno finding out, when Donghyuck had done the exact same thing to him to keep it from Mark.

Renjun stole his thunder and his secrecy techniques. He’s gonna _kill_ him.

“I’m gonna kill him. I can’t believe this.”

Mark laughs and pockets his phone, turning to Donghyuck, taking their joined hands out of his pocket to hang between them, his other hand coming up to rest on Donghyuck’s neck, gloved thumb brushing his jaw.

“You know I would’ve told you if I could, but Renjun made me promise not to tell you,” he says, amused, but his touch and tone are gentle. And when Donghyuck’s pout doesn’t go away, “Why are you so surprised by this, anyway? It’s Jeno and Renjun, they’ve been together for forever. They’re like, soulmates or whatever. Marriage is, like. Obviously.”

Donghyuck exhales a laugh, but it’s still twinged with disappointment. “I’m not _surprised_ , and you know I’m happy for them. I’m just… I just wanted – ” he cuts himself off, looking away, not knowing what the fuck to say to explain, that this was supposed to be _their_ night.

“Hey, hey, hey. Donghyuck. Look at me.” Donghyuck meets his eyes and feels his heart burst just a bit. “What’s wrong?”

Donghyuck watches the hair on Mark’s forehead ruffle in the cold air as a breeze ruffles around them, feels the warmth of Mark’s hand in his and his breath on his face.

“I love you, Mark.”

Mark pauses. “I know,” he says slowly, his eyes narrowing the tiniest bit in concern, but his mouth curls up in a small smile. “And you know I love you.”

“I know,” Donghyuck answers, matching his small smile with his own, because he does know, he does, that Mark loves him, that Mark knows he loves him back, that they’re here together and so fucking in love, that no one can take this, this moment, this place, this night, _their_ night from them.

His smile widens, and his heart races in his chest, and he closes his hand even more tightly around the box in his pocket.

“Remember when I kissed you, here, that night?”

“Of course. It was the best Christmas.”

“I didn’t even get you a present that year.”

“That’s right,” Mark laughs, remembering. “You said you were the best present I could get.”

“I am, and you’re welcome.”

“Is this you trying to tell me you didn’t get me anything for Christmas this year?”

“No,” Donghyuck laughs, and shakes his head. He finally takes the box from his pocket, flicking it open with his thumb and raising it beside his face. “No, I definitely got you something.”

Their faces still just inches apart, Donghyuck watches as all of Mark’s features shift in reaction – his jaw going slack and mouth falling open, his eyes going impossibly wide, flicking back and forth between Donghyuck’s eyes and the ring he’s holding up beside them.

“Merry Christmas, Mark L – ”

He’s cut off by Mark capturing his lips with his own – one single quick, passionate kiss. Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth for him, letting him in, and he tastes like bulgogi, like family, like home, forever, forever.

Mark pulls away a moment later, smiling too much to continue, eyes still flicking to the ring and back. “Yes. I mean, no, sorry. I mean, _yes_ , definitely, yes. But sorry.”

“Mark! You didn’t even give me a chance to ask!”

Donghyuck throws his arm down but Mark just laughs again, ringing out like pure joy. “I’m sorry! Sorry. Say your thing, go ahead.”

“Well now you’ve ruined the _speech_ ,” Donghyuck whines. “I was gonna say all this cheesy shit about how happy I’ve been these three years and I’ve loved you like forever like I don’t even remember what it was like _not_ loving you because we just fit together perfectly and like I know I said you’re the luckiest person in the world but really I am because you’re my best friend and I wanna stay with you forever and more mushy stuff but you just had to go say yes _first_ because you can’t be _patient_.”

Donghyuck lets it all rush out in one long rant, finding it much easier to spill his heart like this than weighed down with the actual meaning of his words, the feelings beneath the surface, the honesty holding them down.

The wide grin hadn’t left Mark’s face the entire speech, but softened throughout, until he’s looking at Donghyuck with so much affection and happiness that Donghyuck feels exposed, feels his face heat in a blush. He stares Mark back in the eye and it’s almost too much to _stand_ , the way Mark looks at him sometimes, even after three years, the way Mark smiles like nothing makes him happier than being here with Donghyuck, the way Mark loves him, unquestionably.

“Sounds like it was gonna be a good speech.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Mark steps even closer, their chests pressed together. His eyes flick down to Donghyuck’s pout, and he brushes it with his thumb, fuzzy against Donghyuck’s lip. “Cute.”

It makes Donghyuck pout even more fiercely, even though his smile is tugging on the corners of it, because even though everything got messed up, it’s so them and it’s so _right_ , and Mark loves him, and already said yes, and they’re gonna get _married, yes_ , and it’s perfect, so fucking perfect.

Mark laughs again, and it’s pure delight. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry I interrupted your speech.” He pecks Donghyuck’s lips quickly. “Please continue.”

Donghyuck huffs once more for good measure, and brings the ring back up to their eye level.

“Mark Lee. I love you, and I’ve always loved you, and also all that stuff I just said. I love you even when you interrupt me, because you love me even when I yell at you for being the least romantic boyfriend ever. Will you marry me and be my least romantic husband forevermore? _Now_ you’re allowed to say yes and kiss me as much as you want.”

Mark looks at him, grinning, _beaming_ , and does just that.

❅♡❅

“You’re really gonna kill Renjun, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> twt ♡ cc


End file.
